


tell me what’s next

by arieslilac



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: in a world where you are given a ring on your 18th birthday and whoever that can sees the ring, is your soulmate, jungmo found himself in a complicated situation.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	tell me what’s next

“just wear it for a minute, and take it off later. it’s only me here, what are you so worried for?” jungmo complains, crossing his arms over his chest. his eyes gaze at his phone screen, the screen showing that the time at the moment is 11:55 p.m.

_five minutes till yunseong’s birthday._

“but i don’t want to find him—or her or they… i don’t know!” yunseong brutally stabs the cake in front of him. “what if it’s my ex who sees the ring? i rather stay single!”

“you are ridiculous,” jungmo sighs. “even if it’s your ex, it’s okay. everything happens for a reason, after all. there must be a reason why heaven made you both for each other.”

“even if it’s not him—i don’t want to date right now.”

“do you think finding a soulmate is that easy?” yunseong rolls his eyes. 

“just because you haven’t meet yours, doesn’t mean i’ll take longer than you!” 

jungmo had his birthday earlier than yunseong, making him a few months older than the latter. of course, that also means that jungmo have wore his ring first. yunseong wasn’t there on his birthday because of his school activities, missing the chance to see the ring first before jungmo wears it. it’s not that it’s something yunseong cares about, all these soulmate things are bullshit to him. _it doesn’t make sense, not at all._

“why are you so stubborn? do you really want to die alone?” jungmo notices that they have a minute left until the clock strikes 11:59 p.m. 

jungmo opens the jewelry box, before he forcefully pulls yunseong’s hand, putting on the ring on his best friend’s ring finger. yunseong tries to pull back his hand, but jungmo intertwines their fingers, holding it tightly.

“stay still,” he says firmly, glaring at the pouting boy. yunseong rests his elbow on the table, cheek on his palm as he stares at their intertwined fingers, still pouting. 

“are you wearing your ring right now?”

“i am.”

“hope i won’t see yours.”

“likewise.”

jungmo’s alarm goes off, signalling that it’s already 11:59 p.m.

_yunseong’s ring should disappear in one minute, right?_

“do you want to count until 60?” jungmo asks, already starts counting in his head. 

“you can count alone, i'm not interested.”

jungmo continues to count in his head, eyes still on his phone screen, waiting for the clock to strike 12 a.m.

_fifty five._

_fifty six._

_fifty seven._

_fifty eight._

_fifty nine._

**_sixty._ **

“make a wish, yunseong.”

“there is no candle here.”

“just fucking say it.”

“well, i wish i’ll never meet my soulmate.” 

“happy 18th birthday, hwang yunseong.”

_now, how do jungmo tells yunseong that heaven didn’t grant his wish?_


End file.
